Tragic Love
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: Zamasu has finally set the stages for his "Zero Mortals Plan" to begin. But who will be the first of his victims?


Okay, I know I haven't written a Dragon Ball fic in a long while and I'm sorry for that but hopefully this story makes up for that! XD I mean what way to start off the new month than with a Dragon Ball story!? Especially with my ALL TIME favorite Anime OTP-GoChi! But in any case, before I begin I should point out how I own SQUAT! Alright, let's begin the story. I hope you all enjoy it ^_^

* * *

It had finally been done. Zamasu has taken the body of one of the most powerful mortals in the entire universe, Son Goku. Not only that but he decided to kill him as well as his bothersome wife and child so they could not get in the way of his future plans.

"Heh, what weak mortals!" Zamasu laughed as he looked at the dead bodies of Goku, Chichi and Goten laying in pools of their own blood before he marveled at the body of Son Goku he recently acquired. It was a nice, powerful body indeed. With the unworthy mortal having the strength of a god, Goku's body would prove to be very, _very_ useful for Zamasu and his plans of destroying all mortals, thus purifying the universe in the way he sees fit.

Zamasu continued smirking at his recent accomplishment before noticing streams of blood on his face, making his nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Tch! The nerve of those disgusting creatures…contaminating my beautiful face with their vile blood!" Zamasu growled in irritation as he wiped the blood off his face. Upon doing so, he noticed several power levels coming to his current location.

"Heh, Son Goku's pitiful friends would sense the sudden drop in his Ki to absolute zero. Hmm…should I kill them all now?" Zamasu asked as he contemplated the situation at hand before his eyes widened in slight realization.

"If I try my plan now, I might have to deal with divine intervention from the Gods in this universe and that could prove to be sort of taxing…." Zamasu thought with a pensive expression as he rubbed his hands under his chin.

"I wonder if there was another possible time I could go to where I wouldn't have this problem…" Zamasu thought before the time ring on his finger began throbbing before it suddenly started glowing.

"The Time Ring?" Zamasu asked before his thoughts were shifted to potential other timelines before one in particular caught his interest. The Earth of Universe 7 in this timeline suffered a heavy loss in terms of the population size and what was even better was how it was had no grand divine powers to oppose him.

"Hehehe…perfect…with the Goku in this world being killed by a heart virus, this era will be perfect for my goals to go unhindered!" Zamasu thought before vanishing away with the Time Ring, leaving Goku's friends in a state of shock and confusion at seeing their beloved friend slain while not even being in his original body anymore!

* * *

Zamasu then appeared over a city in a new timeline that he was in before looking down at his glowing Time Ring.

"Age…795 huh? Hmph…And it looks like these cities have rebuilt and repaired themselves from whatever attacked them." Zamasu muttered as the light on his time ring slowly died down as a deadly smile appeared on his feature.

"Too bad I'll be the one to extinguish them. I only wish I could've known who or what caused so much damage." Zamasu said before a new thought came to his mind.

"Now…who should be my first victim?" Zamasu pondered to himself. Other than some people who would've killed people right off the bat, Zamasu preferred to play with his bait and take things nice and slowly.

"Then again, with the body of Son Goku comes his memories as well…" Zamasu thought as memories of Goku's life, adventures and his loved ones came coursing through his mind. His question of who to slaughter first came to a halt as he made his decision.

"Hmph, what better people to kill than Son Goku's own family?" Zamasu darkly thought before flying away to none other than Mount Paozu, East District 439….

"Goku's home? Hmph a pathetic house fit for a pathetic mortal." Zamasu thought before walking inside of the compound.

"Huh…it seems like no one's home." Zamasu observed as he walked in the house before coming across a certain picture. This picture was of Goku smiling with his arms across his wife while holding his a child identical to the one Zamasu slain not even an hour ago in another timeline.

"Hehe...It'll be an honor slaughtering his family once again." Zamasu thought as the door opened, revealing none other than an elderly Ox King.

"Chichi? I'm home with my potatoes for the sweet potato pies I'm making tonight!" The Ox Kign happily said before making his way into the living room before noticing that he wasn't alone.

"Wait, is someone in here?" The Ox-King said before Zamasu turned himself around, shocking the Ox King.

"G-Goku? But aren't you…de-"The Ox-King tried to ask before he was suddenly blasted point-blank through the chest with a Ki blast, blasting his heart and killing the man instantly.

"Haha, what a pathetic human! According to Son Goku's memories, this man was his father in law. Oh well, at least he'll be reunited with his son-in-law in the future." Zamasu thought with a shrug.

* * *

As this horrible action occurred, one Son Chichi slowly made her way home after having a friendly lunch with Bulma, completely unaware of her father's death.

She was in an extremely good mood. What, with her son and husband finally being able to rest in peace with Trunks as the savior of the world, why _wouldn't_ she be in a jovial mood?

As she walked through town, she marveled at the beauty of the city and how society has come a long way since the reign of the Androids ended.

Although despite being nearly sixty years old, she had encountered various men who had tried to get with her after the death of the Androids.

However, she had to politely reject these men as there was only one man who she ever genuinely loved….

Son Goku.

As she opened the door to her remote home, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Why? She couldn't place her finger on it.

She opened the door to find a horrifying discovery….

Her father was laying on the ground, unconscious in his own pool of blood.

"Daddy!" Chichi yelled in horror as she ran to his side. As she tried checking for a pulse….

"It's useless. He's long since dead." A voice said as the figure made its way out of the darkness of the room.

However…Chichi knew that voice quite well….no one else on earth could've had his voice….

"G-Goku?" Chichi asked in horror before the figure revealed himself as "Goku". Although he was wearing a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots, although the biggest differences to Chichi was how "Goku" looked a lot thinner than the one she remembered and his voice and eyes didn't have that same childlike innocence…he seemed…darker…

Like Vegeta…..

"Hehe, you could say I'm Son Goku in every way other than his heart and mind. But for everyone else, I'm not him. You could say I'm borrowing his body….I suppose you could call me…Goku Black…..And yes, I did kill your father." Zamasu or rather Goku Black admitted as Chichi fought back the tears, stinging her eyes.

"But why? Why would you do something so horrible?" Chichi asked Goku Black who chuckled darkly.

"Why? You disgusting mortals have plagued the universe for far too long. It's up to me to put you all in your places, of course." Goku Black said as Chichi was in disbelief over what she was hearing.

She had her head down before she slowly made her way over to where Goku Black was.

"What is she planning? According to Son Goku's memories, she's a fighter. If that's the case I can easily slay her." Goku Black thought before he suddenly found himself embraced by the woman. Before he could say anything he notice how she was crying.

"Please…..the Goku I know would never do anything this horrible….regardless if you have his body or not….I know there's some Goku in there…please Goku…fight it and come out of there! Please!" Chichi pleaded through her tears.

Goku Black's arms and legs began to twitch, almost as if he was having an internal conflict within him.

"W-what is this? Son Goku's emotions for this wench? N-no!" Goku Black growled before his arms went to his side and he went silent.

"G-Go-"Chichi tried to say before she was cut off as a sharp pain entered her chest. Goku Black had stabbed her point blank through the heart using his spear.

Before she could say anything, Chichi then coughed up blood before she fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"Hehehe…never touch me again, mortal!" Goku Black said before he suddenly started laughing. This wasn't one of Goku's lighthearted laughs that Chichi fell in love with but the laugh of a diabolical madman.

"Why….why are you doing this? What do you want?" Chichi managed to murmur as Goku Black sneered at her.

"I'm going to initiate my 'Zero Mortals Plan', no more no less." Goku Black admitted as Chichi's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"'Zero Mortals Plan'? What do you mean?" Chichi asked as Goku Black grinned.

"I'm going to kill all of the mortals living in this world, thus purifying it from the putridness of you vile humans." Goku Black explained in glee as Chichi's eyes widened even wider as she tried to reason with Goku Black.

"But why? Please! You don't have to do this!" Chichi tried to reason as she tried to sit up as Goku Black sighed before kneeling to her level.

"I've about had it with your annoying mouth." Goku Black said as he held her head with his left land while readying a spear with his right hand.

"Say Hello to that idiot Goku for me." Was the last thing Chichi heard before she felt her head leave her neck before the world went dark.

* * *

"….What in the?" Chichi asked as she suddenly found herself awakened by a bright light.

As she tried surveying her surrounding, the chants of "NEXT!" made her ears ring.

""I know you hear me! Come up now or I'll banish you to hell!" A loud, impatient voice yelled.

"Uhm….me?" Chichi curiously asked as a vein grew on the head on the speaker.

"Yes you! You're holding up the line so come up NOW!" The voice yelled at Gohan as he decided to walk up ahead in order to save his skin.

Upon walking up Chichi walked up to a desk where a red ogre wearing a suit sat behind.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Chichi asked.

"Heh, I am King Yemma and you're in the other world!" Yemma proudly as Chichi's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Wait otherworld?" Chichi asked as she remembered the tales that Goku told her and Gohan about his first death and how he was judged by a giant red ogre called King Yemma.

"That's right. Let's see who you are…" Yemma asked as he flipped through various pages before coming to Chichi's.

"Chichi, huh? The wife of Son Goku and the mother of Son Gohan, two heroes who dedicated their lives to protecting the innocent and fighting the evil. For being a pure hearted woman involved with them, you are allowed to keep your body. Consider it a reward of sorts." King Yemma explained with a smile as Chichi was still trying to come to terms with the current situation as well as what happened to her.

"Thank you…But wait, King Yemma sir. There's someone I'd like to see. Do you think you could possibly summon him here?" Chichi hopefully asked as King Yemma raised an eyebrow.

"That depends. Who is it?" King Yemma asked before a certain voice cut them off.

"Me of course!" A cheerful, energetic voice answered the two as Chichi's eyes widened at the source.

This time, it wasn't that Goku imposter but it was the real, genuine Son Goku.

The man she loved and hasn't seen for almost three decades now….

As she looked at him with wide, tearful eyes, Goku merely gave his cheerful, goofy-grinned in reponse.

"Yo, Chi!" Goku grinned before she suddenly tackled him to a ground in a tearful embrace.

"Oh Goku!" Chichi yelled as she cried into his shirt as he smiled before returning her embrace.

"I missed you too, Chi…" Goku said as he soothingly rubbed her back before the two got off the ground.

"Sorry about that…" Chichi apologized sheepishly to Goku who grinned.

"Don't worry about it!" Goku yelled as Chichi got a good look at Goku. Goku was only twenty nine years old when he succumbed to the heart virus and despite being dead for almost thirty years, he didn't seem to age a day. Was it because of the other world?

Goku meanwhile noticed Chichi's older appearance and how much she physically changed since the time he had been dead.

"Man Chi, how long has it been!? You sure look older now!" Goku teasingly said as Chichi was too happy to see Goku again to scold him for his rudeness.

"Goku…it's rude to say how old a woman looks." Chichi giggled as Goku returned the laugh.

King Yemma couldn't help but smile for the two. Young love was always something precious. He had a love once after all….

"Haha, sorry." Goku grinned as Chichi's expression changed to one of curiousity.

"Wait, where's Gohan?" Chichi asked as Goku smiled.

"You wanna go see him? He's busy training but he'll definitely be happy to see you again." Goku suggested as Chichi smiled before nodding her head.

"Alright, just hold on to me." Goku said before putting his fingers to his head for his "Instant Transmission" technique.

As Chichi held on to Goku, she couldn't help but marvel and smile at how comforting and warm it felt to be near Goku again.

* * *

As the two entered a training field, they noticed Gohan practicing by himself with weights on his arms and legs.

"Hey, dad!" Gohan greeted his father as Goku grinned in response.

"Hey, son! Look who I have with me!" Goku said before he stepped to the side revealing Chichi behind him.

"M-mom?" Gohan asked in astonishment as the weights on him suddenly felt like they weighed a trillion pounds.

"Son…." Chichi muttered with tears running down her face in pure happiness before she ran to Gohan with open arms.

As she neared Gohan, he was expecting a hug but instead received a punch to his skull.

"Ow! Mom…what was that for?" Gohan asked as he rubbed his sore noggin.

"That was for dying on me and making me bury you! No mother should have to bury their own child!" Chichi yelled with angry tears as Gohan looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry mom….I just thought what I did would be necessary…." Gohan admitted as he looked down before Chichi embraced the young man.

"Reckless idiot…just like that dad of yours…" Chichi muttered as she embraced him tightly before Gohan returned the hug, tightly holding the mother he hasn't seen for the last fifteen years.

Goku watched the scene before him with a happy smile before Gohan broke the hug.

"I have a question though. How did you die though?" Gohan asked Chichi as she sighed sadly.

"Okay, fair enough. Since I am dead you both deserve to know." Chichi said before sitting down with Gohan and Goku at her sides.

The story took around fifteen minutes to explain and when she was finish, both men had expressions of shock, anger and disgust.

"So someone took my body and killed you along with the Ox King?" Goku asked as Chichi nodded her head somberly.

"That's right." Chichi admitted as Gohan grit his teeth in anger.

"Some bastard stole dad's body, killed you and grandpa and is going to terrorize the earth, the planet we all worked so hard to protect in dad's name!? That makes me so mad!" Gohan yelled before unintentionally powering up to a level of Super Saiyan Chichi had never seen before.

"Gohan! Calm yourself!" Goku said in concern for his son who sighed in regret before powering down.

"I'm sorry but it's so maddening! Every time we try to go one step forward, some bastard always has to try to ruin it!" Gohan growled as Chichi frowned while Goku smiled.

"It'll be okay." Goku simply said as Gohan and Chichi looked at the Saiyan in amazement.

"How can you say that?" Both mother and son asked simultenously.

"Because Trunks is there. I'm certain he'll find a way to stop this guy." Goku said as Chichi and Gohan both felt their eyes widen in realization.

"You're right…Trunks did stop the androids as well as that Cell creature in addition to those Babidi and Dabura guys." Gohan admitted as Goku grinned.

"See? Now c'mon! Let's go see Ox-King! That's what Chichi would want." Goku happily said as Gohan and Chichi smiled before deciding to visit the elder man in other world.

"Right!" Gohan said before making his way to the part of the other world where the Ox King would've been.

As he flew away Goku felt his face caressed by Chichi.

"So Goku…what was that form of Super Saiyan Gohan used? Because I've never seen that before…" Chichi asked as Goku smiled proudly.

"That's Super Saiyan 2. He achieved it not too long ago while I recently achieved a mode called Super Saiyan 3. It's super powerful!" Goku smiled as Chichi returned the smile.

"I see….but you know what's really powerful?" Chichi asked as Goku raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Goku innocently asked before Chichi's lips met his own.

Goku was shocked before a feeling came over him,

It was a feeling he had missed ever since the day he died from the heart virus…..

Goku then held Chichi tenderly before returning the kiss with one of his own.

"You know, I really missed you Chichi…..if only the Dragon Balls could've brought me back but because of the stupid 'Natural Causes' rule…." Goku said as he looked down in shame before Chichi smiled up at him.

"It doesn't matter….what matters is how we don't have to be away from each other again. Even if we're whisked away into nothingness, we'll always be together. After all, that's how much we love each other, right?" Chichi asked as Goku smiled tenderly at her.

"Right." Goku answered before picking her up and flying with her after Gohan. As he did that, he realized Chichi was right….

They had an eternity to spend together and catch up on old times.

Not just as precious people but as lovers.

* * *

That's a wrap on this one-shot guys! I have to say I'm surprised I haven't seen any fanfictions tackle the topic of how Chichi reacted to Goku Black before he killed her. I'm saying he possibly killed her because we don't see her or Ox King with the left over survivors later in the arc along with the humans shown left on earth right before Zamasu killed everyone.

Well in any case, hopefully I kept everyone in character, ESPECIALLY Goku since this is my first time writing a GoChi fanfiction XD But since you all are the readers, you all are the judges of that!

Hopefully you all enjoyed this fanfiction and please let me know your thoughts on it! Also, if you all want, I can write more GoChi fanfiction! Til the next fic~


End file.
